


Twin Thing

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tells Tony about Maura. </p><p>*Slight Kate/Tony as you can imagine Tony is joking, but if I add to it there will be Maura/Jane and Tony/Ziva along with Kate/Tony.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Thing

He knows something's up when he opens the door and she looks like she's been crying - although the fact that it's one in the morning on a Sunday and she's knocking at his door could have been an equally informative clue.

"White or red?" he asks cautiously as he gestures her inside.

"Anything stronger?" she replies weakly, with that expression she makes when she's trying to laugh but actually about to cry, and against what's probably his better judgement he reaches for her and cradles her cheeks in his hands.

"Hey," he says gently, and she looks up at him.

"I have a sister, Tony."

"What?"

"A twin."

They both pause, and she manages a smile.

"She's a medical examiner, in Boston. Her name's Maura, Doctor Maura Isles. She was adopted too."

"Does she know? About your parents? About you?"

"No. She has no idea. Not yet, anyway. Paddy asked me not to tell her."

"Wonder what she'd think, you know. About having a crime boss for a father and a federal agent twin."

"Oh god, she's going to hate me."

"She is not! Kate, she's going to adore you."

"You're just saying that."

"Do you really think so? It's not like I'm getting any tonight anyway, so what's my motive?" he says jokingly, and she lands a teasing punch on his forearm before leaning in for a hug.

"No, really. She's going to love you."


End file.
